russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Schedule in July 1999
Schedule 'Sunday' *9:00 - Family TV Mass *10:00 - Maskman *10:30 - Bioman *11:00 - Y2K: Yes to Kids *11:30 - Hapi Kung Healthy *12:00 - Tukaan *1:00 - Ating Alamin *2:00 - DMZ-TV (simulcast on 89 DMZ) *2:30 - Dear Heart *3:30 - Gillette World of Sports *4:00 - PBA *9:00 - Sinemaks *11:00 - In His Steps *11:30 - PBA Moments 'Monday' *11:30 - The Estrada Presidency *12:00 - Alas Dose sa Trese *1:30 - 89 DMZ simulcast *2:30 - Give a Life *3:00 - TV Shopping *4:00 - Gogo's Adventures with English *4:30 - IBC Express Balita *5:00 - Super Boink *5:30 - Battle Ball *6:00 - PBL Challenge *8:00 - Rebyu *8:30 - NBA on VTV *10:30 - Super Bouts *11:30 - IBC Balita Ngayon 'Tuesday' *11:30 - The Estrada Presidency *12:00 - Alas Dose sa Trese *1:30 - 89 DMZ simulcast *2:30 - Give a Life *3:00 - TV Shopping *4:00 - Gogo's Adventures with English *4:30 - IBC Express Balita *5:00 - Super Boink *5:30 - Battle Ball *6:00 - PBL Challenge *8:00 - DMZ-TV (simulcast on 89 DMZ) *9:00 - Striclly Dancesport *10:00 - Kasangga Mo ang Langit *10:30 - Marlboro Tour *11:30 - IBC Balita Ngayon 'Wednesday' *11:30 - The Estrada Presidency *12:00 - Alas Dose sa Trese *1:30 - 89 DMZ simulcast *2:30 - Give a Life *3:00 - TV Shopping *4:00 - Gogo's Adventures with English *4:30 - IBC Express Balita *5:00 - PBA Games *10:00 - Blow By Blow *11:00 - Sagupaan *11:30 - IBC Balita Ngayon 'Thursday' *11:30 - The Estrada Presidency *12:00 - Alas Dose sa Trese *1:30 - 89 DMZ simulcast *2:30 - Give a Life *3:00 - TV Shopping *4:00 - Gogo's Adventures with English *4:30 - IBC Express Balita *5:00 - Super Boink *5:30 - Battle Ball *6:00 - PBL Challenge *8:00 - NBA Jam *8:30 - NBA on VTV *11:00 - NBA Action *11:30 - IBC Balita Ngayon 'Friday' *11:30 - The Estrada Presidency *12:00 - Alas Dose sa Trese *1:30 - 89 DMZ simulcast *2:30 - Give a Life *3:00 - TV Shopping *4:00 - Gogo's Adventures with English *4:30 - IBC Express Balita *5:00 - PBA Games *10:00 - Kabayo, Karera, Karetista *11:00 - Cara y Cruz *11:30 - IBC Balita Ngayon 'Saturday' *11:30 - Kamen Rider Black *11:30 - Super Rescue Soilbrain *12:00 - Alas Dose sa Trese *2:30 - Hot Stuff *3:00 - PBL Challenge *5:00 - Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? *6:00 - Goin' Bayabas *7:00 - Fastbreak *8:00 - Back to Iskul Bukol *9:00 - WOW! *10:00 - Sine VTV *11:30 - Asian PGA Tour Programs IBC *''Alas Dose sa Trese'' (noontime show) *''Express Balita'' (flagship news program) *''IBC Balita Ngayon'' (late-night newscast) *''IBC Headliners'' (news update) *''Y2K: Yes to Kids'' (children show) *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' (sitcom/magazine program for health) *''Ating Alamin'' (agricultural and livelihood program) *''DMZ-TV'' (dance show) *''The Estrada Presidency'' (public affairs program) *''Super Rescue Soilbrain'' (tokusatsu) *''Maskman'' (tokusatsu) *''Bioman'' (tokusatsu) *''Gogo's Adventures with English'' (children's program) *''Kamen Rider Black'' (tokusatsu) VTV *''Super Boink'' (anime) *''Battle Ball'' (anime) *''Dear Heart'' (teen drama anthology produced by Viva Television) *''Sinemaks'' (movie block) *''Sine VTV'' (telesine block-cum-drama anthology) *''Rebyu'' (youth-oriented magazine show) *''Cara y Cruz'' *''Striclly Dancesport'' *''Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim?'' (horror anthology produced by Viva Television) *''Goin' Bayabas'' (comedy gag show) *''Fastbreak'' (game show produced by Viva Television) *''Back to Iskul Bukol'' (sitcom) *''WOW!'' (comedy gag show) *''Gillette World of Sports'' *''PBA'' (basketball) *''PBL'' (basketball) *''NBA on VTV'' (basketball) *''In His Steps'' *''PBA Moments'' *''Super Bouts'' (boxing) *''Marlboro Tour'' *''Blow By Blow'' (boxing matches) *''Sagupaan'' *''Hot Stuff'' *''NBA Jam'' *''NBA Action'' *''Kabayo, Karera, Karetista'' (horse-racing magazine show) *''Asian PGA Tour'' (gold) Talents *Ida Miranda Castro (Express Balita) *Anne Marie Soriano (Express Balita) *Manuel Llige (IBC Balita Ngayon) *Noli Eala (IBC Balita Ngayon) *Tintin Pizarro (IBC Balita Ngayon) *Alice Noel (IBC Balita Ngayon) *Eddie Ilarde (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Boots Anson Roa, president of the network (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Ernani "Jong" Cuenco (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Paco Arespacochaga (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Pia Pilapil (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Lara Fabregas (DMZ-TV) *Medwin Marfil (DMZ-TV) *Rengie Galvez (DMZ-TV) *JC Castro (DMZ-TV) *Tone Wijangco (DMZ-TV) *Celine Hoffman (DMZ-TV) *Maxene Magalona (Y2K: Yes to Kids) *Manilyn Reynes (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Jeff Arcilla (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Lou Veloso (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Arlene Tolibas (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Ka Gerry Geronimo (Ating Alamin) VTV *Edgar Mortiz (Goin' Bayabas) *Al Tantay (Goin' Bayabas) *Dan Salamante (Goin' Bayabas) *Smokey Manaloto (Goin' Bayabas) *Earl Ignacio (Goin' Bayabas) *Ara Mina (WOW!) *Keempee De Leon (WOW!) *Ogie Alcasid (Fastbreak) *RX93.1's Chico and Delamar (Rebyu) *Anthony Suntay (Hot Stuff) *Chino Trinidad (Hot Stuff) *Antoinette Taus (Dear Heart) *Maureene Larrazabal (Iskul Bukol) *Joey De Leon (Iskul Bukol) *Ruby Rodriguez (Iskul Bukol) 2000 IBC *''Gogo's Adventures with English'' (children's program) *''Alas Dose sa Trese'' (noontime show) *''Good Take'' (tele-magazine program) *''DMZ-TV'' (dance program) *''Last Fool Show'' (comedy talk show) *''Y2K: Yes to Kids'' (children's program) *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' (sitcom/magazine program for health) *''Express Balita'' (flagship news program) *''Ronda Trese'' (late-night newscast) *''IBC Headliners'' (news update) *''Saklolo Abogado'' (public service program) *''Amerika Atbp.'' (public service program) *''The Estrada Presidency'' (public affairs program) *''Ating Alamin'' (agricultural and livelihood program) Viva-TV *''Akazukin Cha Cha'' (anime) *''Asian PGA Tour'' (golf) *''Milo Sporting World'' (sports magazine show) *''PBA'' (basketball) *''In His Steps'' *''World Pool Championships'' (billiards) *''PBA Moments'' *''NBA Series'' *''Blow By Blow'' (boxing matches) *''NBA Action'' *''Kabao, Karera, Karerista'' (horse-racing magazine show) *''Super Bouts'' (boxing) *''Kagat ng Dilim'' (horror series) *''Gags Must Be Crazy'' (sitcom) *''Dear Heart'' (teen drama anthology) *''May Bukas Pa'' (soap opera) *''Subic Bay'' (drama series) *''Fastbreak'' (game show) *''H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid'' (youth-oriented drama) *''Viva Premiere Night'' (local movies) *''Sinemaks'' (local action movies) *''Now Showing'' (local movies) *''Viva Proudly Presents'' (local movies) Talents *Eddie Ilarde (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Boots Anson Roa, president of the network (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Ernani "Jong" Cuenco (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Paco Arespacochaga (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Pia Pilapil (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Chin-Chin Gutierrez (Good Take) *Karen Cabrera (Good Take) *Tintin Pizarro (Good Take) *Lara Fabregas (DMZ-TV) *Medwin Marfil (DMZ-TV) *Rengie Galvez (DMZ-TV) *JC Castro (DMZ-TV) *Tone Wijangco (DMZ-TV) *Celine Hoffman (DMZ-TV) *Jun Urbano (Last Fool Show) *Gary Lising (Last Fool Show) *Giselle Sanchez (Last Fool Show) *Maxene Magalona (Y2K: Yes to Kids) *Manilyn Reynes (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Jeff Arcilla (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Lou Veloso (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Arlene Tolibas (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Snooky Serna-Go (Express Balita) *Anne Marie Soriano (Express Balita) *Ida Miranda Castro (Ronda Trese) *Elmer Mercado (Ronda Trese) *Precious Hipolito-Castelo (IBC Headliners) *Grace Choa (IBC Headliners) *Niel Santos III (IBC Headliners) *Manuel Llige (IBC Headliners) *Ka Gerry Geronimo (Ating Alamin) *Atty. Linda Jimeno (Saklolo Abogado) *Atty. Tony Cope (Saklolo Abogado) *Amb. Roy Seneres (Saklolo Abogado) Viva-TV *Janelle So (Milo Sporting World) *Paolo Trillo (Milo Sporting World) *Antoinette Taus (Dear Heart, the voice of Akazukin Cha Cha) *Ogie Alcasid (Fastbreak) *Dina Bonnevie (May Bukas Pa) *Albert Martinez (May Bukas Pa) *Cherie Gil (May Bukas Pa) *Angelu de Leon (May Bukas Pa) *Kim delos Santos (May Bukas Pa) *Anne Curtis (May Bukas Pa, H2K) *Rica Peralejo (H2K) *Dingdong Dantes (H2K) *Bojo Molina (H2K) *Chubi del Rosario (H2K) *Melissa “Mumay” Santiago (H2K) *Ruffa Mae Quinto (Subic Bay, Gags Must Be Crazy) *Joyce Jimenez (Subic Bay) *Priscilla Almeda (Subic Bay) *Troy Montero (Subic Bay) *Jake Roxas (Subic Bay) *Bobby Andrews (Subic Bay) *Maureen Larrazabal (Gags Must Be Crazy) *Klaudia Koronel (Gags Must Be Crazy) *Andrew E. (Gags Must Be Crazy) *Caloy Alde (Gags Must Be Crazy) *Jeffrey Tam (Gags Must Be Crazy) *Ardi Aquino (Gags Must Be Crazy) *Cholo Medina (Gags Must Be Crazy) *Goms Burza (Gags Must Be Crazy) *CC Docena (Gags Must Be Crazy)